burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 411: Blind Spot
Blind Spot is the eleventh episode of the fourth season and the fifty-fifth episode overall. Notes *Clients: Emily *Bad Guys: Charles, Martin, John Barrett Synopsis As Sam and Jesse reach out to the CEO who wants Simon's encoded Bible, Sam continues to mislead Jesse about who burned him. Meanwhile, Sam and Fi try to out-con a conman who is stealing money from unsuspecting widows. Spy Facts Forging an intelligence file is always tricky. Spies are trained to catch even tiny inconsistencies. From outdated type face, to the wrong kind of thermochromatic ink. Even the folder needs to be picture perfect, because the fact is, spies do judge books by their covers. An effective booby trap not only needs to look like a good hiding spot, it also needs to leave your enemy incapacitated. A well-placed 50 gallon oil drum should pique your target's curiosity, and a portable defibrillator packs enough punch to make their heart skip a beat without stopping it entirely. Wire the defibrillator to a convincing decoy, and whoever comes looking will be in for a shock. Connect the camera wirelessly through an internet phone provider, and you'll be able to keep an eye on your trap from anywhere in the world without having to pay long distance. Spies spend plenty of time with sociopaths and criminals, but sometimes it's even more dangerous to hang out with their victims. Letting your emotions get the best of you can threaten the entire operation. To create a blank spot in someone's memory, you need to be equal parts drinking buddy and amateur chemist. First, you need the target to party enough to make your story believable the next day. At the same time, you need to gauge their tolerance so you can combine just the right amount of alcohol with just the right amount of pharmaceutical assistance. When your surveillance is about to be blown, you have two choices. You can run, or you can stay put and make it look like you have a reason to be there. There's an art to building a listening device that's meant to be discovered. It's not enough to make it look like a bug, it needs to have a fatal flaw to make sure someone finds it, like a high-frequency transmitter that causes ear-splitting feedback when placed near other electronics. Whenever possible, it's best to avoid charging into a building filled with angry men with guns. If going in is your only option, you choose the best place to stage an ambush, lock and load, and get your enemies to come to you. Police breaching techniques generally involve removing a door by its hinges or knocking it open with a battering ram. Military breaching techniques are more aggressive; they don't just try to get by the door, they use it as a weapon. Full Recap Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Coby Bell as Jesse Porter *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring *Robert Wisdom as Vaughn Anderson *Robert Patrick as John Barrett Guest *Jean Louisa Kelly as Emily *Jamison Jones as Charles Archer *Phillip Giannikas as Martin *Yamil Piedra as Ray Trivia *Sam: I guess it's time to go someplace where you won't be interrupted by Canasta. Canasta is a card game of the rummy family of games believed to be a variant of 500 Rum. Continuity Errors Category:Season 4 411